


nothing like the rest

by madnessiseverything



Series: the pevensies as observed by others [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Boarding School, Gen, POV Outsider, magic Pevensies, the pevensies can have little a unsettling aura as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: English schools don’t know what to do with the Pevensie kids.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: the pevensies as observed by others [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919599
Comments: 23
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> some bits of strange magic pevensies just for you :D 
> 
> (title from "mountain sound" by of monsters and men)

English schools don’t know what to do with the Pevensie kids. 

Lucy’s teachers lament that frankly, she is so odd, and behaves so unlike any of her classmates, smiling toothily and swiping at her classmates with chewed nails. Her prior polite awe of authority has turned into impertinence, always daring to question her elders with faux innocence. Yet there is an elegance to her no girl her age should possess, isn’t there?

Susan’s teachers join them with tales of the older Pevensie daughter, about how she argues without ever showing the emotions girls her age seem to run over with. They shake their heads at how Susan smiles icily and encourages others to follow her example. Those that she gathers around her seem eager to engage in this subterfuge of hers, don’t they? 

The Pevensie girls are seen with clenched fists and an odd new way of walking, and their teachers shake their heads in sadness. “A pity what this world does to innocent, young girls.”

Edmund’s teachers are delighted at his lack of scowls but are taken aback at the way he moves about the school. Some teachers frown deeply as they talk of his intelligence, in that way some people do when they feel threatened in their position. There are rumours of the younger Pevensie boy scaling the dorm walls, jumping from cupboards and any ledge he can find. 

But the rumours are harmless, aren’t they, as opposed to how Pevensie Senior is often found sitting in front of the Headmaster’s office with a bloodied smile and bruised knuckles. Peter does well in his classes, teachers say, but there is just something off about his attitude, right? They can’t ever find a justifiable reason for the way his mere gaze seems to challenge them.

The Pevensie boys stick their heads together over scraps of paper, and the teachers don’t even realise they’re preparing themselves for trouble. “The country makes boys strange now, doesn’t it?” 

Rumours are circulating in both schools of the Pevensie family sneaking out and holding secret rituals in a nearby park at night. Students claim to have followed them, to have seen them chanting in candlelight. Nobody can agree on what sort of rituals, some whispering that they saw blood streaked across the uncanny faces of the too-tall Pevensies. Each tale grows stranger, yet most find themselves listening with an almost reverence whenever a new story emerges. After all, those Pevensies are wild, and all wild things seem so very exciting in the walls of English boarding schools.

Jack Chapman swears up and down that when the Pevensies are in shadow, they look nothing like when the sun shines. He can never find the words to explain these other forms, but nobody thinks he’s lying. There is just something there; something their eyes can never quite catch onto. It is always in their peripheral but gone too fast to truly witness. 

And there are the tunes they hum, so otherworldly and enchanting that a singing Pevensie has been said to cause their dormmates to sleep-walk. Anne Wright starts spreading siren stories through any means she can think of. She can’t quite decide if she is doing it because she genuinely believes the tales and wishes to warn her classmates and her brother over at the other school, or if she simply wants to scare the younger ones. Either way, no student can find it in themselves to fully disagree. Everybody knows that there has to be some explanation, even if it is fantastical.

The Pevensies are wilder than they used to be. It’s evident in more than the strange lilting accent they seem to have picked up in the country, the odd skip in their steps or the new tone of their voices. 

Peter Pevensie looks for fights to get involved in, steps in between bully and victim with eager eyes and bared teeth. Susan Pevensie talks circles around authority and weaves webs of words with a crimson smile and a calm voice. Edmund Pevensie balances on many edges; climbs a town building, speaks his mind unapologetically and lands on his feet every time. Lucy Pevensie spins in circles amid trees, singing with melodies nobody can grasp or even think about for too long. 

And oh, those Pevensies stick together like tar, don’t they? Too often they’re found lying in a park with eerie smiles and words that no passerby can understand flowing between them. Lucy sings haunting songs as she wipes the blood from Peter’s face, Edmund rolls in the grass with broad smiles, and Susan watches them with eyes that certainly don’t look their usual grey. 

“The country does horrid things to children,” adults say when they walk past the huddle of siblings with a pitying shake of their head. “It’s the war. Nobody is spared.” None think too deeply about why their heart urges them to quicken their pace. They’re just children, after all, there is no need to run from them, is there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr *really* liked this little ficlet, and since these come from the same doc, i figured i'd just add it on here! enjoy some more eerie pevensie snippets

Lucy Pevensie can be found dancing in the most strange of ways, using steps nobody has ever been taught. Yet somehow, as her classmates watch, her movements always seem to fit the music, Lucy’s feet never faltering. Her classmates find themselves mesmerised every time, hardly able to figure out what Lucy is truly doing. Lucy stops dancing with giggles, her face too bright in the dimmed light. Her classmates quickly look away. 

Edmund Pevensie can climb into the rafters of the gym hall without breaking a sweat. His classmates stare and Edmund sits among the rafters with a satisfied smirk, his legs swinging high above heads. His teacher scolds him, but his classmates dare him to climb the side of the dorms one night and Edmund indulges himself. There is something in the curve of his smile as he looks down at them that makes their eyes focus on anything but him.

Susan Pevensie excels in her swimming lessons, and her classmates insist that there is something strange about her whenever she is in the water. Some girls whisper about mermaids, while others try to catch her out in cheating somehow. They never manage, and Susan comes out of the water with a sharp smile and never seeming out of breath. Her eyes spark with something unattainable and her classmates don’t look directly at her. 

Peter Pevensie doesn’t follow the fencing rules, and everybody knows it’s cheating. The teacher tells him off and Peter smiles unapologetically. His classmates are curious and dare him to fight them behind the gym at night. They watch his movement, his steps, the way his quips seem to sound lower than his voice can possibly be. Peter looks strange in the darkness, larger, broader, and his classmates can’t bring themselves to meet his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/) and am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter), feel free to drop by to talk to me! :D


End file.
